


Purloin

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark, Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria’s thoughts on a recent victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purloin

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place around the events of the season 10 episode of “The Quest: Part 2” and was originally posted in January 2007.

**Adria’s POV**

I smile victoriously at my prisoner, very pleased with myself. He is another obstacle in our path to purging the universe of unbelievers. As I watch him I cannot help but to be intrigued by him. He is...different. He is of strong mind, and he has a fire about him. He has also won favor with my mother where I could not. This among other things is why I hate him. 

When I threw him from the lab he landed in a jumbled heap, much to my delight and there was my mother with her other friends. Her first move was not to come to me but to go directly to him. As she placed a tender hand on Doctor Jackson's head I felt outraged. I looked at him then at her. I waited expecting her to say or do something. Instead she dared to order ME to stop. Why, to protect him of course… Anger coursed through me and I knew what had to be done. I knew that he could not remain idle while his friends died so raising my hands I prepared to hurl a fireball at them, determined to destroy them once and for all. He cooperated beautifully rising on weak legs daring to challenge me, daring to protect them and thus draining what little remained of his own energy. I saw them make their escape but did not care for I now had the one I wanted. As he crumpled before me unable to move, unable to rise, able only to look up at me I smiled again, for I knew that he was now mine.

** The End **


End file.
